


They want to see us fall

by loosingletters



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dragons, Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Gen, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Allen Walker, Red Allen Version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Once upon a time dragons roamed the sky. They appeared monstrous even from the far away ground, filling hearts with fear and mouths with screams. Once, a long time ago, dragons were untouchable and free. Nowadays a dead dragon rid you of any financial worries you could possibly have. A living one gave you the throne.Red had no need for either, he just wanted to keep his family safe.





	They want to see us fall

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Allen!  
> Sorry, I'm ruining it with this story.  
> Because I need Allen with a baby dragon.for

It was a bright night with the moon and the stars’ light reflecting on the snow and the mountain in the distance burning red, ashes not yet touching the white of the boy’s path.

“They want to see us fall,” Red whispered, white breath rising into the night sky. It was freezing tonight; the cold bit at his fingers and toes, making them numb to any sensation but the feeling of needles stinging them.

His companion’s body heat was the only source of warmth in the winter forest and for all their want to shelter Red, they were simply too young and frail. They were as much of a newborn as Red, ignorant of the world beyond the home they lost in the flames. 

“They never will.”

He’d promised that he would watch over the hatchling, over his last remaining family.

"We will be great," Red continued. His throat was sore and all he wanted to do was to fall asleep and leave this day behind. But nevertheless, he marched on, hoping to reach a sheltered place soon.

Carefully placing one foot in front of the other, keen on saving energy, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to run far away enough to stay out of the Knights' way.

" _Don't stop until_ home _is nothing more than another sketch on one of your maps_ ," mother had told him while getting ready to be slaughtered by those monsters just to protect the two of them.

Red had kept himself from looking back until now. He hadn't wanted to see what was becoming of the Great Mountain, how far away from it he already was.  
But then a bloodcurdling roar made him turn around. His grey eyes widened in horror when he saw the red sky behind him and felt the ancient old magic in the ground whither away, darkness approaching.

" _She's dying_!" The heavens cried, devasted by the loss of yet another one of their majestic children.

" _Save her, youngling! Save her!_ " They screeched at him.

He wished he could turn the voices off. He didn't want to listen, didn't want to hear his mother dying, didn't want to be exposed to the accusations.

"I can't," he cried, slowly sinking to the ground and curled around the hatchling. "I can't! _I can't_!"

They ignored his denials and kept howling until the blood of the sky mixed with colors of sunrise and any signs of survivors were buried beneath snow and ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I just wanted Allen with a baby dragon and it all escalated from there.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I'd love to hear what you think!  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
